Consejos Matrimoniales, por Sonic, Amy ¿Y Shadow?
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: Sonic y Amy han regresado con una nueva aventura. Tras varios años sin verse, Sonic deberá reunir a sus más queridos amigos y ¿Recuperar el amor de Amy? Shadow regresa del espacio dispuesto a enfrentarse una vez más a Sonic. Una boda se aproxima y no pueden faltar los consejeros para la futura feliz pareja ¿Qué ocurrirá en el transcurso de la historia? Nuevas parejas y problemas...
1. Chapter 1

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí tienen, la continuación de mi fic "Consejos para Parejas Jóvenes por ¿Sonic y Amy?" a más de un año de haberlo lanzado y terminado, espero que disfruten de igual manera esta secuela, disfruten...**

Han pasado 2 años desde el ataque de los Metarex al universo, en ese tiempo los planetas cuyos núcleos fueron robados empezaron a regenerarse y la vida volvió a ser sustentable. El planeta Mobius recuperó su vegetación y todo regresó a la normalidad. De Eggman y sus secuaces no se supo nada desde su escape, solo se sabe que están tramando otro de sus planes pero aún no se han dado a ver en estos años. Sonic y sus amigos volvieron a casa y sus vidas regresaron a las habituales, bueno no todas. Después de la pérdida de Cosmo, Tails decidió separarse del grupo e irse lejos, solo llevaba consigo la semilla, lo último que quedaba de Cosmo al haberse sacrificado por el bien del universo. Al no haber más aventuras, Sonic decidió tomarse un tiempo para descansar… pero no exactamente solo.

Esta historia revive un hecho olvidado por todos cuando Sonic y sus amigos viajaron por el Chaos Control al mundo de los humanos, recapitulando este hecho fue la primera vez que Sonic y Amy admitieron entre ellos que sentían algo por el otro, en un día de San Valentine. Si bien para todos Sonic y Amy reflejaban sus típicas rutinas de captura y escape, ellos guardaban un secreto. En el mundo de Chris, el planeta Tierra, luego de su declaración, Sonic no pudo seguir correspondiendo el amor que le tenía Amy y volvió a su típica misión de salvar al mundo del Doctor Eggman. Amy entendió bien la situación de Sonic, como héroe no podía darse el lujo de tenerlo solo para ella, otras personas, gente inocente que estaban en peligro lo necesitaban más. Por eso una tarde en el jardín de Chris…

Amy:-Sonic, esto no va a funcionar entre nosotros…- Decía eso con una actitud triste pero conservando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonic:-Amy, sé que he estado muy ocupado, pero bueno Eggman y sus robots no me dan un suspiro, ni siquiera puedo relajarme a tomar una siesta de 5 minutos en el techo.-

Amy:-Y yo no te facilito nada de nada la situación. Escucha Sonic, no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez.- Le da la espalda.

Sonic: Se va acercando a Amy. –Sé que no hemos salido desde hace ya varios meses, sin mencionar los compromisos con nuestros amigos, las fiestas con la familia de Chris y el hecho de ser famosos en toda la Tierra. Estoy tan molesto como tú pero no…-

Amy se da vuelta bruscamente, su sonrisa cambia a una expresión de llanto y sus ojos demuestran frialdad.

Amy: Comienza a gritarle. -¿Crees que a mí me gusta esta forma de vivir? No necesito un héroe mundial, necesito a mi propio héroe. Que solo esté para mí, que me ame sin excusas y yo a él…- Los gritos de Amy cesaron, en toda su vida jamás se había expresado así con Sonic. –Lo lamento, debo ir a ver a Cream…-

Sonic:-Amy espera por favor…- Toma del hombro de Amy, pero ésta le saca la mano de encima y sigue corriendo.

Amy:-Sonic, no me busques, no importa cuánto te suplique. No me aceptes, mereces a alguien mejor…- Ella corre llorando, desaparece el paisaje alrededor quedando Sonic en un plano negro.

Sonic:-Amy espera, no te vayas por favor.- Corría y corría pero no lograba alcanzarla. -Amy…- El erizo despierta en su cama, saliendo de un sueño. –No, de nuevo esa pesadilla. No he podido superarlo, ese recuerdo sigue en mi memoria.- Sostiene su cabeza con sus manos y se recuesta en su almohada.

Sonic vivía en una pequeña casa humilde hecha de bambú con algunos muebles, una cocina, una pequeña nevera, televisión y una cama. Su casa estaba en las playas de Tropical Beach, un hermoso paisaje, el mar golpeando las rocas, una selva aledaña, alejada de todos. Lo que acaba de sufrir Sonic, más que un sueño fue un recuerdo de los hechos ocurridos entre él y Amy. Posterior a eso, aparentaron cierta normalidad ante los demás y declararon con excusas y diálogos pre elaborados, que no serían pareja y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Siguieron con su rutina de solo amigos, hasta que volvieron a su mundo gracias al Chaos Control. Sucesos posteriores marcaron un cierto interés entre los dos erizos, como el regreso de Sonic tras la despedida de Chris en la Tierra a la casa de Amy, entregándole una rosa blanca y alguno que otro coqueteo de la eriza a Sonic durante la Batalla de los Metarex. Pero al regresar a Mobius, ella tomó su propio camino… Como todos sus amigos en verdad. Sonic se quedó completamente solo, después de eso hubo uno que otro ataque de Eggman, pero luego simplemente desapareció. En 2 años, lo único que ha hecho Sonic es vagar por el planeta buscando aventuras, o tal vez algo más…

Sonic: Estiraba sus huesos y salía de su casa. –Otro día para salir a correr, que novedad. Hmmm veamos, ya recorrí el Norte y el Este ayer, hay varios reinos en la zona Sur a lo mejor necesiten un héroe que los salve.

Knuckles: Daba unos pasos tras de él entre la arena. –Así que aquí es donde estabas escondido Sonic, enserio que eres todo un caso para encontrar.

Sonic se da vuelta y no lo puede creer,

Sonic:-Kkkknuck… ¿Knuckles?- Sonic se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, no era el mismo Knuckles que recordaba. Su cuerpo era más grande, sus brazos eran enormes y musculosos, al igual que su pecho y sus hombros, y su barbilla completamente marcada. –Santa macarena ¿Qué te pasó?

Knuckles:-¿Ah esto? Solo me puse a entrenar Sonic, cuidar la Master Emerald puede ser un trabajo muy pesado y requiere de una buena condición.- Besa sus músculos. –Así que me puse a entrenar día y noche en mi isla.-

Sonic:-¿Si? Puede que tus músculos hayan crecido, pero dudo que tu cerebro también lo haya hecho.- Sonic sé para de forma juguetona en uno de sus hombros y empezó a picar su cabeza. –Es más, creo que se ha encogido dos tallas y eso que ya era bastante pequeño.

Sonic saltó del hombro de Knuckles riéndose, mientras que el equidna quería darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con sus fuertes brazos.

Knuckles: Con un tono bastante furioso. –Mira Sonic, con mucho gusto me gustaría aplastarte los huesos de tu diminuto cuerpo, pero si lo hago hubiera venido aquí a buscarte en vano. Van como 7 días que te ando buscando solo para darte esto…- Knuckles entrega en manos de Sonic una especie de disco hecho de metal que brillaba. –Me llegó desde la Master Emerald, venía con una nota "Para Sonic y sus amigos, de parte de Chris",

Sonic:-¿Chiris? Hombre, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tuve mis dudas cuando Eggman lo regresó a su mundo en esa nave, pero veo que está bien. Por cómo llegó este mensaje habrá vuelto a casa y con su máquina generadora de Chaos lo habrá enviado. Pero ¿Cómo se abre esto? Debe ser por aquí…- Sonic presiona lo que parece ser un botón en el medio del disco, de este se desprende un holograma que mostraba lo que parecía una casa. En eso aparece un Chris de aproximadamente 30 años de edad. –Por Chaos, Chris ya eres todo un hombre.

Chris:-Hola a todos, en especial a ti Sonic. Si mis cálculos fueron correctos este mensaje debió haberte llegado exactamente 2 años después de nuestro último encuentro en tu mundo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en enviarte un mensaje, pero hubo problemas para volver a calibrar la máquina generadora de Chaos, debido a una fuerte onda tiempo-espacio causado posteriormente a la explosión de Cosmo. Regresé a la Tierra recobrando mi edad actual, han pasado aquí casi 12 años…

?:-Cariño, ¿Vas a seguir aburriendo a Sonic y los otros con ese relato?- Suelta una risita. –Si Tails no está ahí dudo mucho que lo entiendan. Lo importaste es que volviste sano y salvo y después de muchas fallas y errores volviste a ensamblar la máquina.

Sonic:-Esa voz, me resulta familiar, pero con un tono más diferente.

Chris:-Oh pero que tonto soy, casi se me olvidaba…- Chris sale de la toma y trae a una hermosa chica rubia, con ojos azules y vestida al igual que el con bata de laboratorio. –Me pregunto si se acordarán de Helen, mi amiga de la infancia.

Sonic y Knuckles quedan con los ojos en blanco y las bocas abiertas, la tierna niña de silla de ruedas se había transformado en una hermosa mujer mayor que ahora podía caminar.

Helen: Tirándole las mejillas a Chris de forma graciosa. -¿Cómo que no se acordarán? Chris cariño a veces eres bastante atolondrado.- Sonrie a la pantalla. –Hola Sonic, ha pasado tanto tiempo, de seguro notaste que he cambiado bastante.- Le lanza un guiño coqueto.

Sonic solo se sonroja un poco, pero Knuckles solo cae de espaldas. Sonic pone en pausa el holograma un momento.

Sonic:-Vaya, 12 años. Tenemos que mostrarle este video a todos, vayamos primero por…- Sonic cambia su ánimo y comienza a pensar en silencio. –Tails, Amy, Cream ¿Dónde estarán ahora?

Knuckles: Se levanta del piso y se acerca tomando del hombro a Sonic –Venga Sonic, este video lo querrán ver todos. Debemos buscar primero a Tails, de seguro él también extraña a Chris y al abuelo Chuck.

Sonic: Niega con la cabeza y mira a Knuckles. –Tails no querrá vernos Knuckles. Las cosas cambiaron mucho en él después de que nos separamos.

Knuckles:-¿Qué pasó con Tails? Ahora que recuerdo fui directo a su casa en Mistic Ruins para preguntar si sabía algo de ti y tampoco estaba.

Sonic:-No lo sé, Tails desapareció un día de lluvia. Había pasado una semana desde que volvimos. Como estaba aburrido fui a ver a Tails si se apuntaba a acompañarme a alguna aventura. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- Sonic se voltea, una gota escurre entre sus mejillas y cae lentamente hacia la arena.

**Flashbacks**

Sonic corría a toda velocidad a visitar a su amigo Tails. El pasto era largo, la brisa del mar golpeaba su cara al correr y las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo.

Sonic:-El tiempo está espantoso, pero eso nunca me ha detenido. Igual, puedo pasar la noche con Tails, jugaremos juegos de mesas, contaremos chistes y nos burlaremos de Knuckles como en los viejos… ¿Pero qué es eso a lo lejos?- Encima de la colina podía distinguir dos pequeñas manchas, seguido de un fuerte rayo que cae a lo lejos. Una de las siluetas baja rápidamente como cayendo de la colina, cuando en realidad estaba volando. Al verla de cerca…

Cream:-Soy una completísima tonta ¿Por qué vine? No debí, no debí molestarlo…- Era Cream quién bajaba volando a toda velocidad con sus orejas, lejos de la colina de la casa de Tails. Estaba llorando de tristeza, una de sus lágrimas cae en la frente del erizo.

Sonic:-¿Cream? ¿Qué te pasó? Espera…- Sonic estiro su mano, pero se quedó quieto viendo cómo se alejaba Cream, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. La lluvia comenzó a caer y mirando encima de la colina pudo ver claramente a Tails, pero con una mirada de odio y enfado. -¿Tails?- Al percatarse de la presencia de Sonic, Tails sale corriendo.

Sonic subió rápidamente la colina, Tails estaba entrando a su casa. Sonic trata de acercarse a él, pero por desgracia desde el suelo se activa el sistema de seguridad de Tails, que consistía en varios robots grises con forma de soldados humanos llevando un cañón laser en sus hombros.

Sonic:-Esto es nuevo de Tails, no recuerdo a estos chicos.- Uno de ellos comienza a disparar al erizo, seguido de los demás, Sonic esquiva los ataque y destruye con un salto Spin. Pero al irlos destruyendo, cada robot liberaba una descarga estática en las púas del erizo, que lo empezaban a volver cada vez más lento. -¿Qué? Siento que pierdo velocidad con cada golpe.- Mientras acababa con el último de ellos, la pista de aviones se iba abriendo y desde el hangar salía el Tornado de Tails con él adentro listo para partir. –Espera Tails ¿Qué significa esto? ¿A dónde vas?

Tails: Tenía ahora una expresión triste en el rostro y los ojos derramaban lágrimas. –Lo lamento mucho Sonic. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres y serás siempre mi hermano de corazón.- Los pasos de Sonic eran lentos, no podía llegar hacia donde Tails estaba. Tails sostenía algo en su puño con fuerza, era la semilla de Cosmo. –Pero tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.- Arranca los motores, no sin antes gritar. –Dile a Cream que lo lamento mucho y que será mejor si se olvida de mí.- El Tornado comienza su despegue.

Sonic:-Tails no lo hagas, regresa por favor.- El avión ya se había ido, Sonic quedó viendo a su mejor amigo de todos partir a quién sabe dónde… O eso creía. Un rayo alcanzó al Tornado, quemando el ala izquierda y provocando que este gire en picada hacia el mar. El avión colisionó en el agua, seguido de una devastadora explosión. –Nooooooooooo.- Sonic se desploma al piso y golpea fuerte con su puño, gritando el nombre de Tails.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Knuckles:-¿Acaso Tails murió? No lo puedo creer.- Baja la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sonic:-Nunca encontraron el cuerpo, solo los restos del avión. Conozco a Tails, él no está muerto.- Mira hacia la playa fijamente. –No pudo superar la pérdida de Cosmo. Al día siguiente fui a ver a Cream, le dije… Que Tails se había escapado y jamás volvería.-

Knuckles:-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle eso a una niña?- Lo agarra del cuello a Sonic. -¿No dijiste que podría no estar muerto? ¿Por qué no dijiste esto a nadie en primer lugar? Tú no eres el único amigo de Tails, estaba con problemas emocionales, debiste detenerlo, debiste avisarnos…- Lo lanza a la arena. -¿O es que acaso no te importa?-

Sonic: Se levanta y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada a Knuckles. Knuckles responde como salvaje tratando de rematarlo en la cabeza con sus fuertes brazos, pero Sonic logra esquivarlo. Sonic toma arena del suelo y se la echa en el rostro del equidna. Parcialmente ciego, Sonic aprovecha haciéndole trancadilla con su pierna girando sobre si y haciéndolo caer. Salta al pecho de Knuckles con fuerza y le agarra la tráquea. –No vuelvas a decir nunca que no me importa Tails, jamás.- Se da cuenta de que lo está ahorcando y lo suelta bajándose de él. –Lo hice por respeto a lo que cree. Tails no es un niño, debe madurar y superarlo solo. No conocen ni la mitad que yo lo conozco. Sé que no murió y que ahora mismo vive una vida mejor.- Aprieta su mano y trata de que Knuckles no lo vea llorar.

Knuckles:-Oye Sonic lo lamento…- Pone su mano en el hombro de Sonic, pero este se aleja de él. –Pero ya pasó el tiempo, de seguro él nos extraña ahora. Aparte ya es el momento de que el grupo vuelva a encontrarse.- Toma de la mano de Sonic el disco holográfico. –Y aquí tenemos la excusa perfecta. Buscaremos a todos para mostrarles el mensaje de Chris.- Vuelve a acercarse a Sonic y lo voltea para que lo mire. –Debo admitirlo, aunque solo fue por bronca sigues conservando tu velocidad, creo que estos músculos solo me servirán para impresionar chicas.- Ambos esbozan una sonrisa y comienzan a reírse.

Sonic:-Oh men, jamás pensé en encontrarte convertido en un coloso. Mira estos brazos, debiste haber levantado todo un templo para quedar así. Hablando de templo ¿Si estás aquí quién cuida la Master Emerald?-

Knuckles:-Deje a cargo a Rouge para que la vigilara…- Sonrojo repentino ante sus palabras. –Digo ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada.- Sonic lo miraba con asombro y Knuckles se ponía más y más nervioso.

Sonic:-¿Dejaste a Rouge cuidando la Master Emerald? Confirmado, no se encogió tu cerebro, sino que desapareció de la faz de Mobius. Knuckles, ella es una ladrona seductora ¿Qué te hizo para que hicieras tal estupidez?- Knuckles lo vuelve a agarrar del pecho.

Knuckles:-Cuida tu boca Sonic, primero mi cerebro es tal como siempre fue y punto…- Sonic contiene su risa y Knuckles se enoja más. –Y en segundo no voy a permitir que le digas esas cosas a mi novia.- Knuckles se vuelve a sonrojar y suelta a Sonic. –Debo aprender a quedarme callado.

Sonic:-Momento ¿Tú y ella al fin llegaron a ser íntimos? Mira tú Knuckles. –Le da una palmada en la espalda.

Knuckles:-Costó confiar en ella al principio, pero después de unas cuantas peleas entre nosotros por la Master Emerald nos confesamos… Decidí darle una oportunidad, ha sido de más confianza de lo que pensaba…- Dice algo en voz baja. –La única persona que comprende lo difícil de estar solo.-

Sonic:-Me sorprende de que confíes en Rouge, siempre trata de robarte la Master Emerald y todas las Chaos Emerald, siempre vi algo entre ustedes pero creí que nunca pasaría de más que un coqueteo.-

Knuckles: Se recuesta en la arena. –Tampoco llegué a creerlo nunca, pero es una de las cosas más inexplicables de la vida. Tener a una persona que este contigo, que te apoye y cuide y a la cual hagas lo mismo. Jamás supe eso en toda mi vida de guardián, siempre creí que estaría desde que nací hasta morir como único objetivo cuidar la Master Emerald. Pero estaba equivocado… La vida es mucho mejor al encontrar a esa persona especial en tu vida. Tener un significado en la vida, más allá de un simple legado.- Mira a Sonic. –Todo te lo debo en parte a ti, Sonic.-

Sonic:-¿A mí? ¿Pero qué tengo que ver con tu viajecito espiritual de colores y estrellitas?- Lanzando algunas risitas y recostándose también en la arena.

Knuckles:-No me hagas perder la paciencia de nuevo ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el planeta de Chris?

**Flashbacks**

Knuckles y Sonic estaban en Station Square, Knuckles tenía un ramo de flores en una mano, un moño blanco en su pecho y completamente paralizado. Sonic empujaba el cuerpo de Knuckles mientras todos los observaban. Las risas eran inaguantables y los zapatos de Knuckles se iban recalentando con la fricción del suelo.

Knuckles:-Sonic olvidemos esto por favor, la gente comienza a reírse. Esto fue una idea tonta, lamento el problema ¿Podemos irnos ya?-

Sonic:-¿Sabes lo que me costó para espiar a Amy con Rouge hablando?- Muestra su mejilla con una gran marca de una mano bien roja y él se la soba. –Y eso solo fue de la mano de Rouge, ni quiero recordar lo que me hizo Amy cuando se fue. –Ahora muestra un chichón en la cabeza con una vendita en forma de cruz. –Fue muy mala idea recaudar información mientras estaban en las aguas termales.- Pensando ahora. –Pero ver el cuerpo de Amy tal cual… Moría feliz ese día, solo de imaginar su cabello mojado, su pelaje rosa cubriendo su piel, su hermosa colita puntiaguda y sus…- Seguía arrastrando a Knuckles con una cara de pervertido.

Knuckles: Gritaba. –Sonic detente de una vez ¿Qué no vez que llegamos a…? Sonic ¿Me estás escuchando? Dije que me llevas hasta… Ahhhhh- Sonic seguía perdido en sus recuerdos morbosos… Tanto que no se dio cuenta que arrastró a Knuckles al medio de la calle, en luz verde y un camión lo choco y se lo había llevado puesto, mientras que Sonic como si nada seguía empujando el aire como idiota.

Sonic:-Knuckles, esto está regalado. Rouge pasará a tomar un café con su compañera de trabajo Topaz, en eso Tails estará listo para hablar con ella y distraerla el tiempo suficiente para que tú entres en escena y… ¿Knuckles?- Sonic se voltea y ve a Knuckles con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y completamente sucio a causa de las llantas que le pasó el camión. Sonic se mata de risa. -¿Pero qué diablos te pasó? Parece que te hubiera arrollado un camión hahahaha.

Knuckles: Le da un fuerte puñetazo en el cráneo a Sonic, seguido de otro en la nariz. –La próxima vez fíjate lo que haces y da gracias que solo fue una caricia…- Truena sus nudillos y espía el lugar detrás de unos arbustos. –A todo esto ¿Cómo convenciste a Tails para que entrara en toda esta estupidez?- Mira a Sonic y se asusta al ver su cara maliciosa.

Sonic: Tomando un peluche con una forma igual a Cream. –Solo digamos que debe hacer lo que yo digo o cierta personita le dirá a otra cierta personita que construyó una muñeca en su tiempo libre que dice esto… - Sonic tiró de un hilo y la muñeca de Cream dijo "Te amo mi zorrito". – O Tails colabora o le presentaré su pequeña amiguita a la conejita original jejeje.-

Knuckles:-Sonic eres diabólico y manipulador, eres peor que Shadow. Ni quiero imaginar que usarías contra mí si yo…- Knuckles se comenzaba a asustar al ver los ojos fijos de Sonic clavados sobre él, algo me dice que ya tiene algo para chantajearlo. Pero en fin…

Sonic:-Silencio, ahí vienen las chicas, que no nos vean y por favor.- Le da un peine y un trapo. –Vas a presentarte a una dama de forma elegante, no como víctima de un accidente. Ten un poco de dignidad.- Lo dijo muy arrogante.

Knuckles: Murmurando. –Si tuviera dignidad nunca habría venido a pedirte esta estupidez.- Mira a Rouge charlando y tomando su café tranquilamente con su amiga. –No puedo hacerlo Sonic. Veras, soy muy orgulloso en estas cosas. Aparte ¿Y si resulta que solo le agrado a Rouge por la Master Emerald? Ella puede que me guste…- Leve sonroje. –Pero no se si yo igual a ella.-

Sonic: Le pone la mano en el hombro. –Knuckles, has trabajado día y noche cuidando la Master Emerald y has hecho un buen trabajo, tus ancestros estarían orgullosos de ti. Pero debes pensar esto, la vida no es eterna como uno quisiera y no hay tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que uno se propone porque la vida pasa volando.- Mirando de nuevo a la mesa del café llega Tails quién haciéndose pasar como simple curioso entabla conversación con Topaz. –Puedes volverte a Angel Island y seguir con la duda si te ama o no o puedes ir ahora mismo en esta oportunidad y saber algo más sobre ella. No digo que la primera vez vaya a funcionar, puede que falles, pero… Puede que también sea el primero, de muchos otros momentos más. Knuckles, amigo…- Chocan los puños, arriba, abajo y centro. –Tu legado no debe acabar contigo, adelante.-

Knuckles estaba aún nervioso, pero las palabras de Sonic dibujaron una sonrisa en sus labios. Lleno de confianza esperó a que Tails se llevara a Topaz y caminó cruzando la calle directo a donde estaba Rouge…

**Fin Flashbacks**

Knuckles:-Hablamos por 15 minutos, nada especial, pero fue muy raro, se sintió en ese momento tan natural. Digo, yo hablándole cortésmente y ella soltando risitas y hablando conmigo… Sin burlas, dobles sentidos ni coqueteos.- Sonroje. –Bueno no tantos. No conseguimos nada ese día, más que una charla entre amigos…-

Sonic:-Y luego avanzaste por tu cuenta, después de ese día creí que te habías olvidado del asunto y de todo lo que te dije.- Tomando una limonada fría con sorbete.

Knuckles:-Nada de eso, tuvimos nuestras altas y bajas pero al final logramos coexistir el uno para el otro. Mira estos músculos…- Haciendo bíceps. –Me sentía poco para ella, si bien nuestra relación iba bien no quería que se conformara con poco. Así que antes de proponerle que oficialmente fuera mi novia decidí hacer todo un entrenamiento en mi isla. Debiste verla, se desmayó al ver los resultados.-

Sonic:-Si, debió decir "Dios mío, Knuckles se tragó las Master Emerald, ambulancia, ambulancia, auxilio…"- Seguía riendo. –Nah en serio, debiste dejarla completamente sorprendida.-

Knuckles: Algo serio. –Y no fue la única. Amy también reaccionó de asombro cuando me vio, su mandíbula casi se trabó…-

Sonic:-¿Amy? ¿Acaso tú la has visto?- Al decir eso baja la cabeza. –No, olvida lo que dije.-

Knuckles:-Amy viene de vez en cuando a visitarnos a mí y a Rouge. Es una caza tesoros ahora, y como experto en esas cosas siempre viene a consultarme algunas técnicas o que la ayude en ocasiones.- Ve a Sonic completamente distraído. -¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?-

Sonic:-No es nada Knuckles, solo viejas heridas que no quiero abrir en este momento…- Levanta la cabeza. –Knuckles ¿Ella por si acaso ha hablado de mí o siquiera mencionado?

Knuckles:-En ocasiones si pregunta por ti, pero nada del otro mundo. Solo pregunta cómo están todos en general incluyéndote.- Suspira. -¿Quién pensaría que es la misma eriza que disparaba corazones de sus ojos con tan solo mirarte?-

Sonic no podía decir nada, el simple recuerdo de su breve romance con Amy era suficiente como para volver a abrir viejas heridas.

Sonic: Volviendo a la normalidad y esbozando su rostro de seguridad. –Bueno Knuckles, si no es mucho problema me gustaría que me ayudaras a buscar a todos. Creo que ya es hora de que todos volvamos a reunirnos en una fiesta.- Knuckles comparte la sonrisa. –Y qué mejor para una fiesta que ricos postres. La madre de Cream, Vainilla hace los mejores de todo Mobius.-

Knuckles:-Alto Sonic, esto es muy precipitado, no vemos a nadie desde hace años ¿Cómo los atraeremos? No creo que solo por el hecho del mensaje de Chris nos volvamos a encontrar.-

Sonic:-Por si no te acuerdas ya la fecha, en solo tres días es el aniversario de nuestra llegada a la Tierra. Vamos será divertido volver a reunirnos, yo convenceré a Vainilla y a Cream para apuntarse a esta celebración. Tú puedes traer a Rouge y a Amy.-

Knuckles:-Sonic no te hagas esto a ti mismo. Sé que algo planeas y no terminará en nada bueno, además no será lo mismo sin Tails.-

Sonic:-Como ya te dije, sé que Tails no está muerto y lo probaré. En menos de tres días encontraré a ese zorrito travieso y lo convenceré de venir. Si quieres para animar el momento también podemos invitar al Team Chaotix.-

Knuckles: Gritando. -¿A esos inútiles? De eso nada, solo destruyen todo a su paso.-

Sonic:-No seas así, nos ayudaron en la batalla contra los Metarex. Necesitamos todos los ánimos porque esta fiesta de reencuentro será la más sónica de la historia.- Toma el disco holográfico de las manos de Knuckles. –Tú fuiste en primer lugar quién dio la idea de volvernos todos a reunir, vamos Knuckles no seas un aguafiestas.-

Knuckles: Aún con la expresión de seguridad en la cara de Sonic, sabía que nada bueno pintaría de todo esto. –De acuerdo, localizaré a Amy y le diré a Rouge, pero más te vale que no sea una patraña y que termines flojeando sin hacer nada.-

Sonic:-Si eso pasa pégame, si logras atinarme claro. Despreocúpate, en tres días ve a la casa de Cream, te prometo todo un reencuentro. Nos vemos Knuckles, gracias por venir.- Se pone en sus marcas y sale corriendo dejando una estela de polvo.

Knuckles: Suspira. –Esto no terminará para nada bien. Sonic sé que muy en el fondo la extrañas, espero que esta vez sepas lo que haces…- El cielo comienza a oscurecerse y Knuckles puede deslumbrar lo que parece ser una estrella fugaz. –Es raro ver una de ellas. Sonic solo desearía que entraras en razón y que vuelvas a ser el mismo erizo rival y compañero que una vez fuiste… No engañas a nadie azul.- Camina por la playa pensativo.

Sin embargo, eso no era una estrella fugaz. Desde lo lejos no daba la impresión de ser una roca, eso si la velocidad en la que iba cayendo era tremenda y parecía envuelta en fuego gracias al contacto con la atmósfera. Como sea, lo que haya visto Knuckles como una estrella terminó cayendo cerca de un bosque, dejando más que un gran cráter y un destello de luz rojo. Del mis cráter, algo parecía moverse lentamente. Escalando el gran agujero podíamos distinguir una figura negra como la noche, que al salir de una vez de ahí podíamos distinguir tan solo por sus característicos zapatos patines, su pecho blanco, su mirada fría y el color rojo en su cabeza… Nada más y nada menos que Shadow el Erizo.

Shadow: Sostiene su cabeza. –He vuelto…-

**Espero que les haya gustado, esperen al siguiente capítulo para descubrir más misterios y secretos, gracias por leer, firma Dark Makky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Aqui les entrego el segundo capítulo. Haré incapié en algo, los Sanguilunos están basados en la especie del mismo tipo del juego Dust an Elysian Tail, aún así esto no es una historia Crossover y por lo pronto solo aparecerán en este capítulo, dependiendo de como lo acepten para que continuen en la historia. Eso sí, entrará un nuevo personaje creado por mí, les dire cual al final del capítulo. Disfruten... **

Black Valley, un valle oscuro aún a la luz del día. Rodeado de grandes montículos de piedra y tapado por grandes enredaderas que cubren y unen cada formación rocosa, es casi imposible que la luz toque su interior. Uno pensaría que al entrar estaría en una cueva, pero no es así, porque hasta una cueva sería más segura. Este lugar ha estado infestado de plantas exóticas adaptadas a la oscuridad y seres reptiles que nunca han visto la luz del sol. Nadie se ha atrevido nunca a entrar, existen los rumores que los seres reptilianos denominados los Sanguilunos, han formado toda una civilización guardando los tesoros más antiguos de la historia de Mobius. Según cuenta la leyenda, los Sanguilunos serían los descendientes de los dinosaurios del planeta Tierra, que fueron mandados a este mundo después de la caída de un gran meteoro, provocando un pasaje casi similar al que causan las Chaos Emeralds para cruzar la barrera del espacio y tiempo… Al llegar a Mobius quedaron desorientados, obligados a adaptarse a su ambiente, muchos de ellos murieron al instante, solo unos pocos lograron adaptarse, pero no podían tolerar el fuerte sol en sus caras, por lo que optaron por una vida entres las sombras.

Alan: Un pequeño niño mapache -Disculpe señorita ¿Pero cómo son los Sanguilunos?- Levantaba la mano con entusiasmo -¿Ha logrado verlos en persona?-

Seth: Niño ardilla -Alan ¿No me digas que te crees todas las historias que nos cuenta? De seguro deben ser mentiras, nadie ha escuchado la palabra Sanguilunos, no existen.-

Mark: Tortuga anciana y maestro -No interrumpas Seth, siempre causando problemas chico, no tienes remedio.-

Seth:-¿Acaso debo tragarme todas esas mentiras para que estén todos felices? Solo nos está relatando un cuento, dudo mucho que algo así exista en Mobius.-

Había un grupo de chicos reunidos todos en una pequeña escuela, Mark era el maestro de los chicos. Frente a ellos estaba alguien que relataba la historia del principio. Llevaba un gorro de safari rojo, una chaqueta violeta de explorador, botas grandes y cafés y una falda roja y blanca.

Amy:-Ni yo creí que existiera algo así, pero con investigación y trabajo duro, encuentras hasta las cosas menos imaginadas.- Lanzando una moneda de oro en el aire

La escuela se encontraba en una pequeña aldea cerca de Lost Jungle y como acaban de escuchar, la persona que está relatando la historia es la mismísima Amy Rose. Los chicos de esa escuela era la mayoría adolescentes, por lo que Amy no se escatimaba en palabras para contar y relatar sus aventuras.

Rachel: Niña tejón -Señorita Amy ¿Exactamente a que se refiere con el planeta Tierra?-

Amy:-El planeta Tierra es un plano paralelo a nuestro planeta. Cuesta pensarlo créanme, la primera vez que estuve en ese lugar me costó mucho acostumbrarme. Por ejemplo, tanto allí como aquí hay humanos y animales, pero en la Tierra solo pueden pensar y hablar los humanos.- Su rostro demuestra temor y sus ojos comienzan a volverse nebulosos. -Algunos están como mascotas para los humanos, otros simplemente son encerrados en jaulas y mandados a zoológicos… Y cuando estuve ahí, por Chaos solo de recordar esos ojos mirándote como si fueras un ser raro, esas manos tratando de agarrarte y sentir si eres real o no y…-

Los chicos se asombraron al escuchar eso, incluso el mismo profesor. Algunos se abrazan entre sí de miedo y otros tienen la mirada perdida.

Alan:-No quiero ir nunca a ese lugar, jamás…- Se agarraba de sus piernas en posición fetal.

Mark: Estaba algo nervioso -Señorita Rose, ¿Por qué no mejor continúa con su primer relato?-

Amy: Sudando frío -Sí, creo que no debí hablar de más.- Reía nerviosamente. -Olvidemos la Tierra y volvamos a lo importante…-

Como iba relatando, los Sanguilunos se refugiaron del sol puesto que era su debilidad, pero eso no facilitaba las cosas. Su escaso sentido de la orientación los hacía perderse fácilmente, eran nómades por naturaleza. Aún con un sentido primitivo, su principal objetivo era recolectar materiales, carbón, mármol, piedras preciosas hasta inclusive diamantes. Tenían un sexto sentido para encontrar todo tipo de minerales, con lo cual al avanzar su evolución, no solo desarrollaron más ese sentido, sino que también su habilidad de herrería. Aun así la vida de nómades para ellos era bastante pesada y con tanto material disperso y perdido ya no podían más. Necesitaban un lugar donde acumular todas sus riquezas. He ahí donde los Sanguilunos encontraron este lugar conocido como Black Valley.

Mark:-Disculpe señorita Rose, pero usted había comentado hace un momento que los Sanguilunos no tenían sentido de la orientación y que además eran nómades por su cuenta.-

Amy:-Muy buena su observación. Las montañas que rodean el valle son una gran fuente de oro.- Muestra un puñado abriendo la mano, los alumnos se asombran. -Como ya dije, los Sanguilunos tienen un sentido para los minerales, pero en particular lo que más les atrae es el oro. Cuando llegaron los Sanguilunos ahí empezaron a encontrarse y formaron una comunidad. A medida de que evolucionaron formaron su propia sociedad y con sus cerebros más desarrollados ingeniaron la forma de usar las cúspides de las montañas junto a la vegetación abundante como una especie de techo, formado de enredaderas.-

Seth:-¿Lagartos, oro, un valle oscuro? He escuchado historias mediocres pero esta se lleva el premio.-

Amy se paró frente a él y le dio una mirada amenazadora, seguida de una estela de fuego tras ella, lo que empezó a poner a Seth muerto de miedo.

Amy:-Mira niño, si vas a seguir interrumpiéndome te llevaré yo misma del cuello hacia Black Valley y verás en vivo y en directo lo peligroso que son los Sanguilunos…- Pone un dedo en la barbilla del chico. -Eso si sales con vida claro.-

Trixie:-Niña mono -¿Acaso usted los ha visto? ¿Siguen existiendo los Sanguilunos?-

Amy: Ríe de forma arrogante y vuelve mirando a todos los chicos -Jamás dije que estaban extintos…-

Todo ocurrió hace más de un mes, con ayuda de mi amigo en la universidad de Spagonia, el profesor Pickles, recaudamos información sobre la ubicación de dicho valle. Perdida en lo lejano de esta misma jungla, al norte entre las montañas estaba Black Valley. Obviamente esta sería una misión de reconocimiento, puesto que ningún ser no Sanguilunos ha entrado jamás a ese lugar con vida. Contraté a unos viejos amigos para la expedición…

Charmy: Aterrado al llegar a la entrada de la montaña. -Esto se ve realmente aterrador chicos, ¿Por qué no mejor volvemos a casa? De seguro alguien podría llamarnos para algún caso.-

Espio:-No seas llorón Charmy, aún no hemos entrado y ya te comportas como un niño.-

Charmy:-Soy un niño Espio, aparte poner mi vida en peligro no está en mi contrato.-

Amy:-¿Quieren dejar de discutir? Los contraté para que me ayudaran a investigar, no para acobardarse a este punto. Si quieren irse váyanse, ustedes son los que se perderán el gran tesoro que hay ahí dentro.-

Vector: Con signo de dólares en los ojos y baba escurriendo de su boca completamente abierta. -¿Alguien dijo tesoro?- Toma en sus brazos a Espio y Charmy y les cierra la boca -Señorita Rose, no le haga caso a estos dos, estarán dispuestos a entregar su vida por mi tesoro… Digo por su investigación.- Ellos pataleaban para salir de los brazos de Vector, además sus caras estaban azules por la falta de oxígeno. -Míralos, están cien por ciento de acuerdo con usted.-

Amy: Suspira y susurra. -Me voy a arrepentir de esto más adelante…- Los ve pelear al voltearse a verlos. -Corrección, ya me arrepentí…- Sigue su marcha con ellos

La entrada estaba al este, pero desafortunadamente estaba bloqueada. Con ayuda de Espio logramos despejar el camino, al ver como se había sellado costaba creer que fue hecho con el paso del tiempo, eran tan perfecto que parecía que lo habían cerrado a propósito, como queriendo decir que no entráramos. Los pasillos eran interminables, llevábamos cada uno una antorcha en la mano. Los muros tenían una pictografía bastante extraña, parecía un dialecto antiguo con su propia críptología.

Espio:-El piso parece inclinarse mucho para abajo, podría tratarse de alguna trampa escondida.-

Charmy:-Esta cueva se ve bastante colorida, ahora se ve menos aterradora ¿Verdad Vector? ¿Vector?-

Vector avanzaba lento y aterrador, con las piernas temblando y comiéndose las uñas.

Amy:-Tengan cuidado donde pisan o tocan, debemos avanzar despacio y sin…- Accidentalmente toca una baldosa en la pared y algo comienza a vibrar en el piso. -Olvídenlo…-

Detrás de ellos venía una gran corriente de agua que los llevó con toda su fuerza hacia abajo como si fuera un río cuesta abajo. Todos se tomaron de las manos para no ser llevados lejos, más adelante el camino se cortaba, parecía la salida.

Vector:-Veo la salida ahí adelante, al fin saldremos de esta cueva.-

Amy:-No estoy muy segura, por lo que logro escuchar creo que lo que se viene adelante es una… catarata.-

Todo se veía perdido, era una caía de más de treinta metros. Afortunadamente, Charmy vuela tomando a todos en una cadena y logra frenar la caída… Por poco tiempo, se empieza a cansar y deja de volar de repente ¿Qué esperaban de una abeja cargando cuatro individuos más grandes y pesados que él? Caímos directo a un lago donde desembocaba la catarata.

Vector: Sale del agua y tomando de la pierna y al revés a Charmy le grita. -Idiota, la próxima vez que rescates a alguien asegúrate de completar el rescate, mírame estoy todo mojado.-

Charmy: Él señala hacia la cascada riendo. -¿Entonces preferirías estar lleno de agujeros Vector?- Vector se queda boquiabierto, de no haber sido por Charmy, todos hubieran muerto atravesados por grandes lanzas de tronco al final de la cascada.-

Espio: Nada hacia las estacas. -Esto fue puesto aquí como una trampa, para asesinar a los intrusos. Están talladas a mano simétricamente. Por poco y morimos.-

Amy:-Muchas gracias por salvarnos Charmy.- Nada hacia él y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, él solo se sonroja. -Sigamos chicos, tenemos mucho trayecto por delante… -

Black Valley, no tenía ni pinta de valle. Ese lugar parecía toda una cueva subterránea, la vegetación de ese lugar la llegamos a confundir con rocas, teniendo una dureza similar pero aun así estando viva. Lo que parecían estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas, eran nada menos que los pocos rayos del sol que podían entrar a la cueva…

Los niños estaban muy asombrados escuchando cada palabra del relato de Amy.

Seth:-Admito que su historia es muy interesante, pero de seguro no tomó una fotografía de ese fantástico lugar para toda la clase.- Todos los chicos murmuran eso al escucharlo.

Amy:-Mucha razón Seth, no tomamos fotos debido a que el flash no es lo suficientemente potente para retratar el entorno…-

Seth:-¿Ven chicos? Lo admitió. Señorita Amy me encantó su historia pero como todos sabemos…-

La mirada de los chicos volvió a Amy, la cual montada en un caballete había un cuaderno grande de dibujo. El primer dibujo reflejó algo… Una enorme construcción de mármol, con pequeñas covachas alrededor, envueltas cada centímetro por lianas de un color grisáceo similar a las rocas, en el cielo se podían ver como estrellas, pero a diferencia de las estrellas, estas daban destellos un poco más fuertes. Los siguientes dibujos mostraban la vegetación y el efecto de sombra que causaban estando dentro del valle. Los chicos quedaron asombrados al ver cada dibujo.

Trixie:-Se ven casi reales, como si fueran fotos ¿Quién las dibujó?-

Volviendo al relato, al caminar por el sendero entre la vegetación rocosa, contemplaron lo que parecía un templo de mármol rodeado por varias casas de un diseño peculiar y nada visto antes.

Amy:-Es hermoso, si tan solo pudiéramos tomarle una fotografía.- Tomaba fotos instantáneas con su cámara, lo que no sabía es que ciertas creaturas en los alrededores se iba alejando al sentir la luz del flash. –Es imposible, se ven borrosas…-

Vector: Dibujaba en un cuaderno. -Mira Amy, me salió exactamente igual como todo lo que retraté. No es por presumir pero soy tanto un excelente artista como detective.- Se lo entrega a Amy.

Amy vio su cuaderno con ilusión… Pero esa ilusión se rompió con tan solo ver la primera página y cambió a furia al ver las demás. Eran garabatos de un niño de tres años, no se podía esperar más de Vector. Amy tomó con fuerza su cuaderno y lo lanzó directo a la cabeza de Vector derribándolo en el suelo.

Amy:-Tremendo idiota. Espio te necesito para… ¿Es acaso lo que creo?-

Espio también tenía un cuaderno, pero sus dibujos eran sublimes. Solo con un lápiz podía dar el efecto y encanto que solo a simple vista se podía contemplar ese lugar.

Espio:-Perdón Amy, estaba retratando el templo y todo lo que hay aquí. Es tan interesante, cuesta trabajo imaginarlo.-

Amy:-Espio, se ve maravilloso, tienes un don para dibujar.- Mirando a Vector quién es asistido por Charmy. -A diferencia de otros…

Espio:-Como detective y ninja hay que reconocer cada lugar nuevo y grabarlo en la mente, como si fuera una fotografía. Esto solo es un entrenamiento visual táctico.-

Amy:-Pues haces un excelente trabajo. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es entrar en ese templo.-

Espio:-Este es exactamente el centro del valle, si los Sanguilunos acumulan sus elementos solo puede ser aquí… Pero me inquietan un poco esas construcciones a los costados…-

Amy:-Marchemos ya, tú nos guiarás Espio.- Siguieron con su marcha, entrando a la ciudad.

Estas casa eran particularmente inquietantes, estaban pegadas unas a otras, por lo que no habían camino o sendero entre ellas. Pero ¿Eran en realidad casas? Digo, a la lejanía desde el peñasco donde observamos el templo eso parecían, pero ahora que estamos aquí es algo diferente. Lo que vemos como huecos en cada edificio parecen las puertas, pero no nos acercamos a ella por temor a encontrarnos con los Sanguilunos. Desconocemos aún la existencia de ellos o si quiera estén vivos, pero de cualquier forma no queremos iniciar guerra con ellos, solo queremos investigar. Aunque viendo a mi grupo, sobre todo a Vector con su expresión de insatisfactoria confianza, si llegáramos a encontrarnos con ellos las palabras sería lo que menos nos salvaría… En fin, suponiendo que estas ruinas son casas, nosotros trepábamos los techos con mucho cuidado, algunas zonas eran muy sensibles, por eso seguíamos a Espio y sus desarrollados sentidos de la vista, el tacto y el oído para esquivar los posibles derrumbes.

Espio:-Todo este lugar es peligroso para pisar. Es extraño esto, pareciera como si fueran hecho esto a propósito…

Amy:-¿Cómo es esto de a propósito?

Espio:-Así como las arañas no quedan atrapadas en su propia red, estas casas parecen estar hechas en una especie de patrón. Hay un camino invisible de casas estables, mientras que las demás, un solo paso y caerás. Además hay otra cosa…- Espio toma una de sus estrellas ninjas, las lanza sobre uno de los techos, el cual colapsa de una y se derrumba formando un enorme agujero. –Tienen más profundidad de lo que aparentan, el sonido de impacto es de 8 segundos de caída.- Esto pone nervioso tanto a Vector como a Charmy.

Charmy:-Momento ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Yo puedo volar directo hasta la cima. Los veré allá chicos.- Charmy vuela directo a la entrada, de repente algo siente en su cuello ¿Un dardo? -¿Eh? Chicos ¿Quién me lanzó este…?- Charmy empezó a volar chueco y empezando a caer. Espio corrió lo más rápido, dando saltos veloces en los techos falsos y rescató a Charmy justo a tiempo de caer en uno de los pozos. Pero ahora estaba sujeto de una mano al borde de ese abismo.

Espio: Lo la voz forzada. –Amy, ayúdanos.- Se escuchaban risas diabólicas desde el fondo del pozo, seguida de un brillo rojo.

Amy:-Pero… No sé cómo llegar hasta allá, es muy peligroso y largo y hay muchas trampas que no puedo ver.-

Espio:-No te preocupes, se dónde estás y se el patrón estable, solo sigue cada instrucción que te diga… Ve a la plataforma izquierda de donde estás, luego avanza una adelante, tres a izquierda, en diagonal a la de la derecha y dos adelante, estaremos ahí… Por favor Amy.

No podía dejarlos morir en ese pozo, y pedirle a Vector que ayudara… Dejemos a Vector ahí, no quiero dejarlo como un inútil en esto aunque lo sea. Bueno, aún con el miedo asechándome y el sudor en la frente, comencé a seguir cada paso de Espio. La tensión se ponía más, pero logré llegar junto a él y Charmy que ya estaban a punto de soltarse. Tomé su mano y con ayuda de Vector, que me seguía cobardemente mientras yo probaba el piso, logramos sacarlo.

Seth:-Ese tal Vector es un papanatas ¿Acaso no sabe hacer nada bien?

Amy:-Concuerdo contigo Seth…- Amy veía esta vez en Seth una mirada diferente, se estaba interesando por su historia. –Pero hasta un lagarto tan egocéntrico y cobarde como él puede ser muy útil.-

Seth:-¿Estás de broma? Si hubiera sido tú…- Toda la clase se dio cuenta del entusiasmo que ponía en la historia. Seth vuelve a fingir orgullo. –Digo, si esa historia fuera cierta y si fuera tú, no habría contratado a un idiota para una misión tan importante.-

Amy:-(Risita) Yo pensaba igual que tú ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero, luego te sorprendes de las cosas que puedes llegar a aprender de ellas. Como Charmy y su corazón para salvarnos de esa caída y Espio con sus dones ninjas, Vector no se quedaría atrás en esta historia…

Llegamos todos al templo al fin. Al entrar en él podíamos notar en las paredes un raro cristal brillante que parecía iluminar los pasillos parcialmente, aun así era difícil de ver. Las ruinas, aunque yo no las llamaría de esa forma, es más no parecían haberse deteriorado con el paso del tiempo. Como sea, eran todo un tesoro en sí, puesto que los Sanguilunos trabajaban con herrería y minería, no era de extrañar que todo su templo fuese a estar incrustado de las más variadas joyas. Pero la sorpresa fue al entrar al mismo centro del templo…

Amy:-No puede ser… Esto es lo más fantástico que he visto en toda mi vida.- Sus ojos quedaron anonadados y su rostro no tenía expresión. El centro del templo parecía sumamente tecnológico. Paredes de metal, con plataformas de acero, pilares alrededor, orbes que destellaban energía y en el centro lo que parecía un altar. –Es imposible creer esto, parece una broma a simple vista. Esto no es un templo, sino un laboratorio.

Espio:-Esto es bastante raro e ilógico, parecería una estructura mucho más avanzada que cualquiera en Mobius.

Charmy:-Tal vez esto sea obra de Eggman.

Espio:-No, esto no es nada parecido a alguna creación de ese doctor, de hecho no se parece en nada antes visto en Mobius.

Vector: Se pone rojo de furia y explota. -¿Quiere decir que hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas en balde? Me niego a creer eso, de seguro el verdadero tesoro debe estar en ese altar. No se ustedes pero yo voy por él.- Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, vector corrió con mucha prisa subiendo los escalones hacia la cima. –Ahhhhhhhhh…-

Al escuchar ese grito los demás corrieron a ver lo que ocurría, no imaginaban lo que iban a encontrar. Era una especie de cilindro de cristal, con una especie de líquido azul semi transparente, en el medio había una especie de esfera negra.

Espio:-¿Pero qué ocurrió Vector? Anda responde imbécil…- Agitaba al lagarto en el piso, parecía como asustado o como noqueado por algo. –No me responde, Amy podrías… ¿Amy?

Amy quedó viendo el contenedor detenidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Amy:-Ese color azul… ¿Sonic?

La esfera en el interior empezaba a tomar una forma, los ojos de Amy estaban fijos en la esfera. Esta tomaba lo que parecía la forma de Sonic. Se moldeaba cual plastilina, empezando por la cabeza, siguiendo por su cuerpo, saliendo sus extremidades, formando sus espinas y finalmente sus manos y pies característicos. Las lágrimas desprendían de los ojos de Amy y extendió sus manos hacia el contenedor, lo curioso fue que el espectro dentro hacía lo mismo.

Espio:-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? Amy aléjate de él, puede ser muy peligroso…- De repente y sin previo aviso, el grupo empezaba a ser rodeado por seres parecidos a lagartos, con ciertas posturas y rasgos antropomórficos. Vestían lo que parecían armaduras que consistían en yelmos, pecheras, hombreras, escudos y lanzas. Tenían diferentes tonalidades en su piel, grises, rojizas y verdes, pero todos eran genéricos, con colas largas, delgados y los pies encorvados. –Amy nos descubrieron, salgamos de aquí…-

Amy: Seguía en trance y recordaba los momentos felices, cuando estaba con sus amigos, en especial con Sonic y todos esos recuerdos se podían ver claramente en los formados ojos del espectro en el contenedor. –So…Nic, Sonic, Sonic, yo te… yo te.- Sin decir nada más volteó la cabeza y encontró a sus compañeros caídos en el suelo. -¿Pero qué…?- Alguien la golpea en la cabeza por detrás y queda inconsciente.

Al despertar pude ver algo increíble, estaba en una especie de poste de sacrificios y mis compañeros a un lado de la misma manera, pero solo estaban Espio y Charmy atados ¿Dónde estaba Vector? No me quedé a pensar en ello, con algo de esfuerzo intenté librarme de mis ataduras. Sin tener éxito recurrí a mi mayor arma… Mi mazo Piko Piko. Logré sacarlo y con un fuerte golpe hice trizas el tronco…

Seth:-¿Pero cómo lograste sacarlo y dónde tenías tremendo martillo?- Miraba a Amy en el salón mostrando su increíble martillo.

Amy:-Hay cosas que una dama nunca debe revelar.- Le pellizca la mejilla y le guiñe el ojo, él se siente algo apenado.- Continuemos…

Los otros dos seguían inconsciente, no podía dejarlos ahí, pero tampoco podía quedarme ya que solo sería una carga llevarlos. No me quedó otra opción que dejarlos un momento y explorar. Salí de esa habitación y mis ojos no podían creerlo… Era toda una ciudad subterránea. Su diseño era como los túneles de hormigas, los pisos brillaban de un color rojo que distinguían de la oscuridad de la cueva. Posiblemente era el mismo destello de los pozos que vimos anteriormente, no eran casas sino trampas ocultas. Todo un pueblo subterráneo.

Amy:-Esto es hermoso, es toda una civilización… Familias, aldeanos, casas y construcciones ¿Pero de dónde nos trajeron?

?:-Oye tú… Si ¿Qué haces ahí?

Un Sanguiluno me descubrió fuera de la habitación, lo único que hice fue correr por mi vida. No sabía a dónde ir, pero cualquier lugar sería mejor. La gente empezó a verme de forma rara siendo perseguida, pero solo reaccionaban de miedo. Corrí y corrí bajando hacia el centro de la colonia. No tenía escape, la gente me rodeaba y el Sanguiluno que me perseguía se detenía ante mí. Era bastante diferente, tenía rasgos jóvenes, era amarillos con lo que parecía cabello azul y largo salir de su cabeza, algo robusto y portando una armadura de plata.

Amy:-Atrás, retrocede te lo advierto…- Sacaba su martillo para defenderse, a su vez el Sanguiluno sacaba una espada de su espalda. –No querrás que esto se ponga feo.- Tragaba saliva con algo de miedo. –Bueno, tú lo quisiste.-

Fui corriendo hacia él y comenzamos a pelear. A cada golpe que trataba de darle, él lo bloqueaba con su espada. Seguí golpe a golpe, solo para que el los siguiera bloqueando. Lo siguiente que vi fue a él girando y con una patada lanzar mi martillo lejos de mis manos. Retrocedía mientras él empezaba a mover su espada como queriendo clavármela. Corrí hacia atrás hasta tropezar y caer en la fuente. Frente mío estaba mi verdugo, me apuntaba con su espada, solo podía cerrar mis ojos y temblar de miedo…

?: Enfonda su espada y le extiende la mano. -¿Así pelean los seres de la superficie? No me hagan reír.- Risa sarcástica. –Qué débiles son, admito que tienes mucha fuerza rosita, pero cero planeación y control de tu miedo, debiste ver la cara que pusiste "No me mates" jajajajajajaja.- la sacaba de la fuente.

No comprendí nada de lo que pasaba, pero eso sí… Ese chico fue un grosero que me jugó una broma de mal gusto. ¿Saben lo que hice? Con mi otra mano lo tomé de la cola y lo arrojé conmigo al estanque.

Elder: Líder de los Sanguilunos, avanzaba entre la multitud. –Por todos los demonios, Alex ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- Se dirigía a la fuente.

Alex:-Padre, esta chica de la superficie trató de atacarme con ese mazo, por poco y muero.-

Amy: Muy molesta. -¿Morir? ¿Acaso eres un mediocre para decir que te trató de matar una mujer? Además tú fuiste el que me persiguió en primer lugar.-

Tras del anciano Sanguiluno había una mujer de su especie, con un cabello rojo, usando ropas estilo orientales y joyería.

Yadith:-No me sorprende de ti Alex, eres todo un mujeriego. No sé cómo me obligaron a comprometerme con un gusano como tú.- Empezaba a correr entre lágrimas, gritando. –Eres de lo peor.-

Alex: Se levanta y la ve correr. –Yadith espérame…- Es detenido por su padre.

Elder:-Hijo, hablaremos de esto luego. Guardias, llévenlo a casa a meditar sobre lo que hizo.- Los guardias vienen y lo escoltan lejos de ahí. –Señorita me disculpo por el mal comportamiento de mi hijo, ya no sé qué hacer con él.- Los guardias la sacan de la fuente. –Me presento, soy Elder Grey Eyes, el líder de los Sanguilunos.-

Amy:-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? Estoy listo para enfrentar la muerte ahora mismo.- Cierra los ojos temblando. –Adelante, terminen con mi sufrimiento.-

Elder: Ríe un poco al escucharla y le da una palmadita en la espalda. –Cálmate, no somos una sociedad hostil. No recurrimos a la violencia salvo en casos de defensa, tú amigo ya nos habló a que vinieron.-

Amy:-¿Mi amigo?

Elder:-Ven, tus otros amigos están siendo llevados al palacio. Lamento que los ataran, pero creíamos que eran unos ladrones o invasores…- Caminaron por la colonia hasta llegar a una rara formación de rocas verdes arriba de toda la colonia, estaba hecha de jade puro y con un diseño que si bien no era muy relacionable, casi parecía un castillo. Al entrar se encontraron en un gran salón, donde estaba Vector, Espio y Charmy.

Amy:-Chicos, están bien.- Va a abrazarlos…

Elder:-Tu amigo Vector nos contó todo, están aquí para investigar nuestra cultura. Por lo general no hablaríamos con extraños sobre esto, pero veo en el fondo de su corazón que sus intenciones son buenas y no destructivas… Aunque algo codiciosas jejeje.

Amy:-Vector, tú…

Vector:-Sé que somos un desastre ya sea como detectives o como sea, pero con o sin dinero solo queremos hacer un buen trabajo con equipo. Al contratar al Team Chaotix señorita Amy, puede estar segura que siempre tendrá nuestra lealtad hacia usted.- Los chicos, Amy y el rey se sorprenden al escuchar eso de Vector.

Elder:-Bien chicos, pueden hacer todas las preguntas que quieran. Pero eso sí, deben jurar de corazón que nunca usarán los conocimientos de esta especie para fines malignos, ni que permitirán que las fuerzas oscuras entren a este lugar. Arrodíllense…- Ellos obedecen y se arrodillan en su presencia, él saca lo que parece un báculo con una gema roja. –El conocimiento puede ser usado tanto para bien como para mal, todo lo que conozcan de este lugar debe ser difundido para que las presentes y futuras generaciones puedan conocernos como un ser más de Mobius y respetar nuestro paso que nuestros ancestros dejaron… Pero jamás debe ser revelado su escondite.-

Amy:-Pero rey Elder, nosotros llegamos a este lugar por viejos escritos. Aquí es donde viven los Sanguilunos, en Black Valley.-

Elder:-Es solo una media verdad, la cual es mentira. Pueden creer que estamos aquí, pero la verdad es que no saben dónde realmente están…-

Charmy:-No entiendo ni una sola palabra…-

Elder:-Es mejor así.- La piedra roja brilla iluminando los pechos de cada uno de ellos. –Ustedes lo han prometido de corazón. Pueden investigar y preguntar todo lo que quieran…-

Amy: Se levanta. –Se lo agradezco su alteza…-

Amy: En el aula. -La búsqueda había terminado bien, aprendimos muchas cosas de los Sanguilunos. Cosas que querían que compartiéramos con el mundo exterior.-

Amy sacaba unos cuantos objetos, entre ellos tablillas con jeroglíficos, artesanías como jarrones y joyería grabada y tapicerías naturales contando su historia. Los alumnos se impresionaban al verlas, estaban todas en vitrinas por lo que no podían tocarlas.

Mark:-Todas estos tesoros fueron donados a las diferentes ciudades más importantes. La señorita Rose quiso contribuir a nuestro humilde museo con algunos de estos tesoros, por eso ella está aquí hoy.-

Amy:-No me lo agradezca profesor, sino a los Sanguilunos. Ellos quieren llegar a la unidad con Mobius algún día, pero aún no es el momento para ello.-

Seth:-Pero, ustedes ya los encontraron. Significa que otros podrían encontrarlos y puede que estén en peligro.

Amy:-Solo te diré algo Seth.- Se acerca a él. –Mobius es más misterioso de lo que parece y hay cosas que aún no somos capaces de comprender…

Volviendo al reino Sanguiluno, yo y el Team Chaotix luego de tres días estábamos listos para irnos.

Alex:-A ver si puedes vencerme la próxima vez Rose.

Amy:-Tu estilo es algo tosco, pudiste darme miedo la primera vez pero después de vencerte cinco veces en la arena de batalla no eres rival.- Alex se ponía algo furioso al escucharla.

Elder: Con su báculo invoca un portal secreto. –Bueno esta es la despedida. Siempre serán bienvenidos aquí.- Les entrega a cada uno un cristal púrpura. –Presiento que nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse, Amy lleva estos tesoros a Mobius y danos a conocer como especie.-

Amy:-Por supuesto… Una cosa.- Amy se quedaba callada por un momento y recordaba el ser negro que vio en el templo.- No es nada…-

Elder:-Cualquier duda puedes consultar. Y agradezco a Vector por su tan generosa oferta de ofrecerse para nuestras investigaciones, sus células son un paso más para salir de las sombras en las que hemos estado confinados. Espero que esa pequeña fortuna sea suficiente…-

Espio:-No cabe la menor duda…- Vector estaba nadando entre cuatro carretillas llenas de oro como loco y saltando como delfín.-

Elder:-Me alegro. Este portal los devolverá afuera…- Abre el portal, Espio y Charmy, con todas sus fuerzas llevan las cuatro carretillas y a Vector encima, saliendo a la entrada de Black Valley ya de día. Preparada para que se fuera Amy… -No te preocupes por lo que viste antes. Eso es un experimento que jamás saldrá a la luz… Plasmic…

Amy:-¿Qué dijo?- El silencio ponía todo muy tenso.

Elder:-Tu destino es difuso, no permitas que tu cabeza diga lo que el corazón no. Sabes a quién quieres, lo que tu corazón más desea. No dejes que el fuego se extinga… Nos volveremos a ver pronto-

Con esas palabras tan aterradoras, Amy cruza el portal hacia la luz del día.

Amy:-Fin de la historia…- Los chicos aplaudían emocionados, incluso Seth el escéptico.

Amy se retira de la escuela, no sin antes despedirse y firmar algunos autógrafos. Camina por un sendero tranquila y estirándose.

Amy:-Nunca me canso de esas historias, le debo todo a Knuckles. Él fue el que me enseñó esto en primer lugar, iré a visitarlo a él y a Rouge. –Risita tierna. –Solo espero que no los encuentre mimosos como la otra vez…

En eso cerca de Amy cae algo como una estrella fugaz, haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo y arrojándola lejos de ahí. Amy se levanta y correr hacia ese lugar, encontrándose nada menos que con…

Amy:-¿Shadow?- Corre a auxiliarlo…

Mientras tanto en el templo de los Sanguilunos, estaba Elder frente al ser negro encerrado en ese cilindro.

Elder:-No saldrás de ahí por nada del mundo. Lo único que traes es dolor y destrucción.- Va hacia una consola de mando y teclea un comando. El ser dentro del cilindro trata de tomar una forma, la misma que hizo anteriormente. Vuelve a parecer un erizo. –Ya veo, has visto el corazón de esa chica…- Con tocar una tecla, la masa negra se paraliza y dos puntos rojos emergen dónde deberían estar los ojos. –No eres más que magia negra, un experimento que jamás debió ser creado… Plasmic.- Elder se retira de ese lugar.

Pero frente al cristal, Elder ignoró un detalle… Había una fisura en el contenedor.

**Gracias por leer, este estilo de historia es medio diferente al que acostumbro, pero fue para enfatizar a la nueva Amy. Plasmic es mi nuevo personaje y más adelante conocerán más de él. Espero comentarios, no fue uno de mis mejores capítulos creo yo, pero bueno solo el tiempo y los demás episodios lo dirán. Gracias por leer de nuevo y esperen el siguiente capítulo, firma Dark Makky.**


End file.
